


In The Company Of Dear Friends

by tide_ms



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Witches, a little silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: Siyeon's and the team's bad luck gets them into a fight that has absolutely nothing to do with them.Prompt from femslash kink meme:Any fandom: female characters discussing their mission while two of them fuck through sex-pollen in the next room.
Relationships: Lee Siyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	In The Company Of Dear Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying I'm gonna write this prompt for all my fandoms, but I want to!
> 
> Also, what an 'Album Of The Year' DC has just released. Hope you enjoy this little thing!

Minji will spend the rest of her days regretting not being strict with Siyeon, but for now, while Siyeon and Yoobin fuck in the van to get rid of the lust spell that has been cast on Siyeon, she will worry.

(It happened all too fast, one moment they were at the bar with an Underworld informant, and the next, there was a fight that wasn't even related to them.

Siyeon, out of joy and relief they'd gotten what they came for, only meant to hype it up a little. That didn't go well. Someone cast a purple flower on her, the flower capable of inciting stubborn lust.

But they did manage to escape without further trouble, and Siyeon did manage to last almost ten minutes before she grabbed her girlfriend and straddled her while they were still driving. Suddenly, there was bawling, the van was swerving on the concrete but Minji was far from afraid — Handong's driving is practically impeccable — and above it all, Yoobin reacted so gently, hugging her girlfriend and subtly telling Yoohyeon to cast an illusion spell (smoke) while Bora and Gahyeon went into full Noise mode.

Once they reached Dora, a diner with delicious food and warm company, and one of the witches' trustworthy respite spots. Handong parked the van in the fairly full parking lot, and they scrambled to get out and give the two any bit of privacy possible.)

Minji's stayed behind to watch out for them while they're in such an unprotected and vulnerable state.

After a few minutes, Bora comes to her. Warm drinks in hands.

"So Siyeon has absolutely no problem letting us hear her when they're fucking in their room, but now she can tune it down?" Bora comments, glancing at the faintly shaking van. The sounds Siyeon has been making are unexpectedly modest, Minji's noted, and she is _thankful_ for that. "She must be really embarrassed."

She hands Minji her cup of tea, and leans beside her on the car next to the van.

Minji blushes. "No teasing once this's all over. I mean it, Bora-yah."

"Tsk. Can't promise you anything."

Minji would argue, but the moans filling the serene quiet, suddenly louder and breathy and suggesting only one thing; an orgasm, stops her.

The van stills for a moment, then it starts moving again.

Minji shakingly sips the hot liquid, desperately ignoring the images those sounds unwelcomely provoke into her mind.

"How're the girls?" She asks.

"Eating," Bora replies, "Hyojung and Yoobin are there, too. They're with them."

That brings a lot of ease to Minji. The Ohs are one of their closest allies.

 _They're fine here, Siyeon will be fine,_ she sighs.

"Hey, we got the info about the gem, everyone is fine, Siyeon's in good hands. _Literally_. Stop worrying now?" Bora says, startling Minji.

Minji's mind goes blank for a moment, then she groans. "She'd have been more fine if I were a proper leader. This is my fault."

"It isn't, and I don't wanna say it's her fault even though it is. But we both know she wouldn't have rushed in into the fight if it were a serious or dangerous one. They were literally drunken, sleep-deprived riders throwing flowers at each other, which, by the way, the purple flower rarely even works." Bora looks at her, casually lifting her cup to drink. "I'd have joined if I weren't mesmerized by our mysterious informant."

Minji gazes at her, a smile playing at her lips. "I'm standing right here."

"Yeah." Bora casually continues drinking.

Minji rolls her eyes. Bora isn't trying to make her jealous, but she is right about worrying, so she attempts to stop that. She winces when Siyeon pleads Yoobin for _faster_. "We—ahm, we should search the texts again, I feel like we're missing something about the Luna Gem."

"You mean something other than how it could literally pull the moon into collision with Earth?" Bora asks as both of them notice their youngest member approaching them.

"I brought food, do you want some?"

She speaks hurriedly, obvious in her attempts to not look at the van's direction.

"I don't think I can eat right now," Minji replies.

"What's it?"

"Something-something burger," Gahyeon answers quickly, blushing. "Yoohyeon unnie picked it."

Bora checks it while Gahyeon practically buzzes with embarrassment and tension. She's blushing, too, Minji can tell.

That brings a fond smile to her lips. "Anyway," she continues, "I'm just saying. Everything about the search so far has felt too easy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I thought that, too." Gahyeon is the one who replies. "But then I thought maybe we're just that—" Chocked out moans coming from their right interrupt her. She tries to play it cool. "—good. Yeah, and—and, as far as every record goes..." She fidgets as Siyeon's expressions of pleasure turn louder while Bora takes her time checking the two sandwiches. "...the Gem is useless without the Guardians." Her voice rises, too. As if there is deafening music around them and her voice can't be heard. "They're the only ones capable of activating it, and as you know, the last thing the Guardians want is to, ugh, destroy the moon."

Minji has to resist laughing.

"Unless they're rogue Guardians," Bora comments.

"There's no such a thing as ro—here, here, take them both." Gahyeon shoves the tray into Bora's hands and sprints toward the diner. "I think Hyojung unnie is calling me."

Minji chuckles, shaking her head.

Bora takes a huge bite from one of the burger. "I'm pretty sure there are rogue Guardians," she says.

"And your proof is?"

(It takes Siyeon almost an hour before the pollen finally resolves. Minji and Bora spend the entire time considering every huge and little theory about The Guardians.

Deep in her heart, Minji is grateful Siyeon has Yoobin, who's been nothing but loving. Minji's only heard her a couple of times, reassuring Siyeon that she's got her.)


End file.
